Mage World (Rp)
Story Your character(s) have been sent to a different world and have lost there power's and memory's Lost and alone the queen of the new kingdom has taken you all in and giving you all a place to staying the castle in return you fight for her and her army, But king Erin of Kingdom Rose as heard of the queen's new solder's and plan's an, attack on Kingdom Sienna, before they get stronger, Captain Levi Leader of The Queen's Army Can not fight due to a mortal Attack that almost killed him so it's up to your character(s) to take Control (To meany Attack on titan references? x3 meh so what here's some more) At the some time kingdom Maria faces an attack form giants and has fallen but all the giant's vanished at the same time and are no longer a threat. (Also forgot to say all character's have power's just not there own. also you can have phone's and PC in this if ya want) Rules i'm gonna trust you guy's here and give you control on if you get hit or not in battle's but if i see you Oc never get's hit i will delete the battle and ask you to re do it if you other person has not already noticed you Character's Can die but this is not cannon unless for some reason people want it to be i really dont care x3 also if your character 'dies' each of you can ask me or i mite make admin's of my one just for this rp cos i'm not on much anymore so yeah Be kind to other's and NO god mode's k....K! x3 Once you have chosen a Role you may not change it so pick carefully You Character's have not met in this so will have to be reintroduced to each other please try keep this clear and not to crowded ;-;i get lost in rp's easily Roles Mage - and non staff magic user who can use Fire(any colour), Water, Ice or Ground and has no Armor so is much faster then most Knight - A Non magic user who uses A sword or Bow and were's heavy Armor that slow's them down alot Sword's men/women - A Non magic user who fight's with 2 sword's and fight's with light armor on so move normal speed Gunner - A Non magic user who carry's a medieval-ish Gun and were's no armor and can have exploding bullets or normal Characters Involved Arctic The Cat - Purple Fire Mage Asonja the Hedgehog - Black Fire Mage Samuel Emmet the Fox - Gunner Rock the Cat - Gunner Amanda Bradanska the fox- Black mage/ evil magic mage. Roleplay Arctic Was in her Room getting in to her new mage uniform which was very different to her for some odd reason. Suddenly a peachy colored fox barged into her room. Without thinking. "GAH!" Red faced he whirled around. "Yup, this is not my room!" He said in a rather high voice. '' Your lucky i'm pretty much dressed idiot i've just gotta put my boot's on'' she hissed and put her boot's on and sighed He Peeks around the corner and sighs. "Hey, cut me little slack, people can get lost in this place.. And I have the pleasure of figuring it all out." well you should have asked the queen what room do you have i know this place pretty well" she said and sighed at him again'. The fox shot her a smug glare. "As far as I know, The Queen is attending to supplies for the oncoming war. As for my room, its on this floor.... I think." He said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. '' AGH ok what room this is 104, 3d floor she sighed and asked "Pretty sure it was room 89. I'm on the same floor..." '' sorry if i sound rude '' she sighed and smiled '' it's other side 15 door's down'' "Huh. Thanks. ... also, Rude you are, but is that the only name you go by, lady?" the fox asked, expectantly "Ciao?? A voice said nearby. The peach fox cocked his head around and noticed the owner of the voice."Nope. Outta snacks, my friend. If thats whatcha mean. " He said, with a faint smile accompanied with jazz hands. "Che cosa?" the rather adult feminine voice replied. He stood there rather confused. "Oh dear, seems I can't understand you. How's about you, Rude? You know what she's saying?"